Link
Link, also known as the Hero of Midrule. Link was a knight of Ogaji who defected from the army in order to protect the people on smaller threats. He is a master swordsman and archer, and was the founding member of Team Waters. He was contacted by the Goddess Auqra and told that it is his duty to reassemble the Elemental Masters in order to restore Balance to Ogaji. Link took base in Auqra's Lake with the spirit of the Temple, Machi, and he set off to find the forgotten Elemental Masters, and find the Hero of Light. His first (and last) find was Milo E. Rivers, the Master of Water. He trained him in the art of the sword, and told him his destiny, but Link was forced to sacrifice himself to save Milo and continue his destiny. Link would be revived via the Time Temporal many years later, and would join the Elemental Masters in their final battle against Genesis in Doomsday. His current status is unknown. History Early Life Link was born in a small settlement in Midrule nearby to the Lost Woods. He grew up with his sister, and had many friends who were around his age as a child. He was raised by his Uncle and his mother, and he grew up to be noble and brave young man. Even as a young child, he exhibited the characteristics of a courageous hero, having saved the Great Tree in the Lost Woods from monsters, and his younger sister from a Preying Hawk. Link grew up admiring and appreciating the Royal Knights of Ogaji, and took sword lessons in his village. By a young age he was physically fit, and was a powerful sword fighter. As a Royal Knight When Link turned 16, and was of age to join the Royal Knights Academy, he moved from his home village to Hylia Village where he would train to become a Royal Knight. Link trained there, and graduated not even three years later. Now an official knight, he was not only battle ready, but was fully capable of being the warrior he knew he was. Defection A few months into his career as a Royal Knight, Link was content with his life, finally being able to protect and serve Ogaji from the terrible threats of evil. After not having heard from his Uncle in quite a long time, he went back to his home village to pay him and his grandmother a surprise visit. Link was heartbroken to find, upon his arrival, that his settlement had been raided, and burnt to the ground. His family and friends were gone. Link was enraged that he could not do the very thing he was born to do, protect, and so he realized that his job as a Knight was irrelevant if he couldn't even protect his own people. Link defected from the Knights, and became a vigilante in his region. He served Midrule on his own, and protected the citizens from smaller threats than the Knights dealt with. Call to Destiny A couple of years after Link's defection, he had been being closely observed by the three Gods of Ogaji. They understood that with the lack of Elemental Masters, the realm was sure to fall very soon. The Goddess of Balance, Auqra, came down to Ogaji in a vessel, represented as a wolf, and spoke with Link. She told him that due to his courageous heart and his desire to help people, he has been chosen by the Gods to carry out their will. She told him that his next journey is to reunite the Elemental Alliance, so that they may band together once more to defeat the Dark Lord. Link was sent to Auqra's sacred ground, her Lake, and met with the spirit of the Temple on the Lake, Machi. Machi informed Link that his duty was to find the fallen Elemental Masters, and his first mission is to find the last Elemental Master, the Master of Water. ''The Hero of Light'' ''Enter the Hero of Light'' Link was told that the Master of Water was Milo Rivers, a mechanic. He was sent to his place of work, and was tasked with recruiting him on his new alliance. Link met up with Milo at his repair shop in Sukai Town, and initially pretended to be a wandering hero with a busted sword. He visited Milo's Repair Shop several times, becoming his friend, and even teaching him in the ways of the sword. After a few weeks of his training, Link agreed to take Milo on a mission with him. The two set off to the Desert of Thieves, where a land-boat filled with prisoners was on a direct coarse to Jiho Valley, where if they come in contact with it's cursed ground, would kill all those aboard. Link and Milo arrived aboard the Ship, and they were immediately separated. Milo had fallen through a trapdoor leading below the Ship, while Link remained on the deck. He looked around for some way to stop or turn the Ship around, but there was nothing. Suddenly, Link was attacked by, what looked like Milo! Link refused to fight with his friend, but struck his foe in the arm in self-defense. Hitting him in the arm revealed a cybernetic limb beneath his fake arm. This was not Milo, but a cyborg clone called Anti-Milo. Link fought with Anti-Milo, but he was unable to defeat him, and the cyborg fled. At this time, Milo returned from beneath the ship, and found that the Ship was almost to Jiho Valley. They realized then that they had no choice but to stop the problem at its source, the Heart. Milo, righteous at heart, volunteered to jump into Jiho Valley to destroy the heart. Link stopped him, and told him that he cannot die, for he is a part of a greater story. Link's job was to recruit Milo so he could unite the Elemental Masters, and defeat the Dark Lord. Link's job is done, and tells Milo to take the plane to Auqra's Lake and meet the spirit there, Machi, who will tell him more. Link and Milo say their goodbyes, and Link jumps into the valley with his sword, and stabs the Heart, destroying it. When Link lands, he is struck by the cursed land, and he is killed instantly... ''Last Light'' ''Jay Brigade'' Years later, a little boy is trying to find cover from a lightning storm and ends up inside the Temple of Time. The boy clutches a comic book of Milo and Link as he falls into a dungeon of the Temple. It's dark there, with the only light coming from the shimmering green artifact that rests contently at the Temple's main pedestal- the Time Temporal. The boy inches closer to the artifact, and touches it. With his last thoughts of Link and Milo echoing in his brain, the Time Temporal lets out a shimmering aroura, and light fills the dungeon... ''The Return of Link'' Suddenly, somewhere, from nothing, came a voice. The Goddess Auqra was speaking to Link. She tells him that his destiny has not yet concluded, and that he must return to Ogaji once more to complete his journey. She fills him in on the current status on the realm. Milo was successful in gathering several Elemental Masters, and his successor too. Know there is a third Hero of Light, who unfortunately is struggling to complete her journey. She gives Link the Trident of Water, Milo's Golden weapon that was lost to time, and tells him to give it to the new Hero of Light. Suddenly, Link can see again, and feel again. He stands now in the dungeon of the Temple of Time facing a boy who looks starstruck. He has been brought back from the dead. Link leaves the Temple (after helping the little boy out,) and leaves to find the new hero. He meets her at her base with her team, and tells her who he is. She takes the Trident from him, and uses her connection to her father to visit him in the Sacred Realm. She gives Milo the Trident, and tells him of Link's return. He is happy to hear it. When Kaitlin returns, Link has acquainted himself with the other members of the team. Chrome has been telling him more about how Ogaji has changed since his death. Link remains with Team for a few hours, exploring around, remembering old times. His memory walk is interrupted when Bamos attacks. Apparently, he had been trapped in the Temple of Time, but when Link left, Bamos was able to leave as well. Link fights back against him with the Ninja, but he is too powerful to stop, and he kidnaps Link. Bamos uses his power to wipe Link's memories and makes him a clean slate. Bamos tells Link that he is his father and the Ninja are trying to kill them. Link, with his heart in the right place, promises to protect Bamos from the "evil ninja." Bamos and Link return to the Team Amber base, and Link fights against the Ninja. He is powerful, but with Kaitlin's link to Milo, she uses her power to make Link remember who he is. When Link regains his memories, he grows angry at Bamos for tricking him, and cuts off his wings. Bamos, now flightless, attempts to use all of the Elemental Power he obtained at the same time, which corrupts him even more. The only way to destroy Bamos for good this time is to destroy him with equal power. Chrome entrusts the TriRings to Link, and uses the combined power of the Goddesses to destroy Bamos. The power that he exhibited, however, was too great for one human, and Link was killed once again. This time, his soul was sent to the Sacred Realm, where he would remain with Milo and the other fallen heroes until they would rise again... In Between Chapters Between Last Light and Doomsday, Link would catch up with Milo in the Sacred Realm, and train for the coming doomsday. Doomsday ''The Confrontation'' When the day comes, Genesis invades the Sacred Realm with his army of villains. The Golden Goddesses are killed, and the battle moves on to the Ninja. Link fights the army of villains until Milo instructs them to move the battle into Ogaji. A portal is opened, and all those involved in the war are sucked through the wormhole. Each of the heroes and villains is separated in twos. Link and Zane find themselves fighting with their villains, Ravio and Cryptor, on a hillside somewhere. Link was a powerful warrior, who was skilled with the sword, and easily killed Ravio, who was inexperienced in combat. Link turned to see Zane winning against Cryptor, until the evil droid was teleported away by Genesis. Moments later, Llide, the Master of Wind, arrived and informed Link and Zane of Chrome's death. The three of them mourned Chrome, but had to keep going to meet with the rest of the Ninja. ''The Betrayal'' They meet up with the other Ninja, who are battling with Bamos and his defectors, while Genesis has been presumably defeated. Bamos' followers are eventually destroyed, and Genesis suddenly rises from the rubble of a temple. Genesis kills Junior in front of everyone, and is about to kill Nicholas, which makes Timothy lose it. Timothy encloses himself in a cage of light with Genesis, and Link is informed of the plan. Timothy will sacrifice his Golden Light so that Genesis can achieve his goal of becoming human, which will leave him vulnerable. Genesis creates a blade from thin air, and shoves it through Timothy's heart. ''The Final Resort'' As Timothy dies, his Golden Power appears from his body, and Genesis absorbs it. Now he has become mortal, and more powerful than ever. The first thing he does is try to crush the heroes beneath a small moon, but Hope stops him. The heroes come to realize that their plan has failed, and there is only one more thing they can do. Hope uses their staff of Time to turn Genesis hundreds of years old, which causes the dark magic inside him to fade. He is returned to his true age, and his true self. All of the dark power is gone, and so is his power of creation. Link and the heroes cheer, for they have won, when suddenly something falls from the sky. The Star of Closing has fallen. When a prophecy of the Gods is finished, a star falls from the sky, and the winners get to have one wish by touching the star. Link takes the Star, and wishes that his duty as a hero would not be over, and he could continue to be Midrule's warrior. Link is whisked away by the magic of the Star, presumably back to Midrule, where he would adventure on until his old age, and he would eventually die, having had a long and prosperous life. Personality Link is noble, kind, and cunning. He takes adventure head-on, and never backs from a fight. His sole purpose in life was to protect, and so he did. Every moment of his life he fought to protect the people that he loved, and showed to be one of the most courageous members of the Ninja team. Powers and Abilities * The TriRings: The TriRings are relics left behind in Ogaji by the three original Golden Goddesses. Each ring possesses one of their primary powers. These abilities are heavily watered down due to Link being mortal. ** Ring of Power: The ring left behind by Fira, gives Link the ability to control Elemental Power, as well as the laws of nature. ** Ring of Balance: The ring left behind by Auqra, gives Link the ability to control Balance, as well as the emotions of humans. ** Ring of Life: The ring left behind by Earthra, gives Link the ability to control what lives and what does not, as well as the formation of the earth. ** Energy: A combination of all three powers of the Gods, gives Link the power to shoot beams of powerful energy from his hands. Notes * Link is named and based off of the Hero of Hyrule from the Legend of Zelda ''video game series. * Link is technically the first character ever introduced to ''Legends of Ogaji due to him appearing in canon mini-episodes that aired before the series officially began. * It is most likely that he was alive during Closing the Circles, so it is unknown why G did not ask him to join the Dragon Keepers. ** It is likely because G has no connection to Link whatsoever, it's most probably that he doesn't even remember him. Category:Characters Category:Milo's Adventures Category:The Hero of Light Category:Last Light Category:Doomsday Category:2017 Category:2011 Category:Heroes Category:Team Waters